1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle for hand-held power tools such as, e.g., power drill or chisel power tool having a handle that a user of a power tool can comfortably grasp. The handle has a support member to be permanently or releasably secured on the power tool. The handle grip element and the support member are connected with a decoupling device for at least partially vibration-decoupling of the grip element from the support member and for guiding the grip element relative to the support member without the position stability of the grip member being affected, i.e., the grip element retains the same orientation upon being displaced relative to the support member. The present invention also relates to a hand-held power tool with such a handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A handle of the type discussed above has an advantage that consists in that the decoupling takes place in one predetermined direction, while relative to other directions, a relatively stable guidance is insured. As a result, despite a substantially reduced vibration transmitted to the grip element, a reliable feeling is communicated to the tool user during guidance of the tool by the user.
German Publication DE 101 30 548 discloses an auxiliary or additional handle for a hand-held power tool in which the grip element is translationally guided in a direction parallel to the operational direction of the power tool by a support unit. To this end, the grip element is connected with a slide displaceably arranged in a rail guide against a spring element.
The drawback of the handle disclosed in the above mentioned German Publication consists in that the support unit for the translational guidance of the grip element is very expensive and rather bulky.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a handle in which the above-mentioned drawbacks of the known handle are eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handle that can be produced with low manufacturing costs, while insuring a comfortable handling.